


little warrior

by zoemonroe (theowlinsomniac)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: basically this is what happens after she dies, i can't stop crying and this was the only way i could try to calm myself down, this is about her death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/pseuds/zoemonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of darkness passes. Then there is light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little warrior

It's quiet. Her gasps are stifled by the deafening silence. Her vision clouds, her lungs burn in her chest. Until it all stops. Until the roaring in her ears is gone and she can't see anything but Bellamy's horrified face looming over her. His hair is in his eyes but she can see his fear, his sadness, his regret. (She would have followed him into hell. They all knew that. And in a way, she did.)

Her organs are failing, whining inside her like a symphony of instruments out of tune. The voices around are muffled until they're not. Until they're gone.

A moment of darkness passes. Then there is light.

Her feet touch soft earth. She inhales through her nose. The air is crisp, clean. Unlike the air she remembers from the Ground. It's pure, soothing her fragile lungs. Her eyes blink open, the light blinding her momentarily. (At first she thinks it's the fires from the village, that it's the sandy air tricking her. But it's clear that this is different. Softer, welcoming.)

It isn't like falling asleep. It's like waking up.

Her back isn't stiff anymore, her throat isn't dry, her body is still, doesn't convulse like her memories suggest it should. She lifts a hand to shield her eyes from the golden rays. She blinks, once, twice, three times. Her eyes adjust to the light. Her hand slowly falls to her side and she feels her heart beating (buh-bump, buh-bump, buh-bump) in her chest. It feels good. It feels like relief.

She breathes in. She hears her name. Her body turns without effort, as if she's not the one controlling it at all. It's almost like a dream, she thinks to herself, though her thoughts are hazy now.

A figure stands not too far off. The silhouette is familiar. She feels drawn to it, feels connected with it. The figure draws closer and closer until she can make out a face. Her chest fills with air, tears welling in her eyes. Sterling smiles at her, his hands already on her cheeks, pulling her closer. His words are unclear, almost slurred. Like reading a words on a piece of paper that had gotten wet. The words bleed into the air, but she understands.

_He missed her, he's been waiting for her._

She smiles, broader than she's ever smiled before. Her arms wrap around him and it feels real. His warm chest against her cheek, her arms tight around his middle, and his securely around her shoulders. She feels his fingers threading through her hair. He whispers things in her ears, things she wants to hold onto forever. (And now, perhaps, she can.)

He pulls away from her, his hands on her cheeks, his fingers lightly brushing hair from her eyes. His thumbs wipe at her tears. He's crying too, but she's too consumed with holding on to wipe the tears from his eyes. She feels at ease, rested. She feels like she's finally come home.

 _Much too soon_ , she hears.

Happy tears turn darker. The light droplets turn to heavy rain. She sobs, thunderous against him, and he holds her, rubbing her back like he did when they were children. (But they still are children.)

She's died, they think together. She's died and she'll never go back. From somewhere in the back of her head she can see Monty closing her eyes with a gentle hand, and Bellamy holding her like a child, carrying her in his lap all the way back to Arkadia. She sees Harper's beautiful, radiant face turn to ash. She sees Miller turn away. They all, eventually, turn away.

Sterling rests his chin on her forehead. He lets her weep.

 _You're safe now Zoe_ , the words get clearer and clearer as time moves forward, _it will pass_.

And for Monroe, it does. But those left on the Ground are not so lucky.


End file.
